Soonyoung kesukaan Jihoon
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Alasan Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung yang gila adalah? SVT'S FIC [soonhoon] [bxb!]


Svt's Soonhoon

Oneshoot, Typo(s), gaje(?)

 _Hope u enjoy it_.

.

* * *

Jihoon itu suka Soonyoung karena dia simpel dan manis _._

Soonyoung bisa dibilang sederhana karena dia tidak pernah menggunakan _outfit_ yang berlebihan, sama seperti Jihoon. Makanya Jihoon suka.

Yang Jihoon tidak suka adalah saat Soonyoungnya memakai pakaian sederhana namun tetap tampan. Karena itu akan menarik perhatian banyak orang saat mereka berjalan untuk kencan, seperti minggu lalu.

 _Soonyoung dan Jihoon memutuskan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan jalan-jalan di sekitar_ dorm _. Kencan dan hitung-hitung cari udara segar karena sudah dua minggu mereka mengurung diri di ruang agensi. Jihoon di studionya dan Soonyoung di_ practice room _. Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Tanpa ada bahan pembicaraan, karena mereka sedang menikmati udara yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi malam itu. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, dan baru sadar bahwa ia dan Soonyoung sepertinya sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan. Jihoon awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan ia risih juga. Apa iya penyamaran mereka ketahuan? Jihoon sampai harus membenarkan topi dan maskernya. Lalu ia melihat kearah Soonyoung, sepertinya anak itu tidak menyadarinya, ia asyik memandangi jajanan di ujung jalan. Sepertinya kelaparan sekali. Jihoon memandangi penampilan Soonyoung, masker sebagai penyamaran, baju kaos yang dilapisi jaket kulit dan celana jins yang sobek disana-sini. Sepertinya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Lalu apa?_

" _Kau lihat dua pemuda itu? perhatikan yang tinggi, bukankan matanya sangat unik?"_

" _Iya, lucu sekali."_

" _Bahkan pipinya berisi seperti itu. bagaimana wajah anakku kalau aku menikahi yang seperti itu ya?"_

" _Pasti lucu sekali!"_

 _Seketika Jihoon jengkel setengah mati. Sudah dia dibilang pendek, para wanita itu mau menikahi Soonyoungnya lagi. Jihoon tidak terima. Jihoon lalu menendang tulang kering Soonyoung lumayan keras kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang sedang kesakitan di belakangnya._

Jihoon cemberut mengingat kejadian itu. Tidak jadi makan, nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja. Ia mendorong mangkuk yang berisi sup krim buatan Mingyu itu menjauh. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menumpukan dagu diatasnya. Memandangi corak mangkuknya dan bersenandung kecil—berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba saja bibirnya dikecup. Jihoon sontak menegakkan kepalanya dan mendengus kala melihat siapa yang baru saja mengecupnya.

"Jangan suka mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu Jihoonie. Kau itu lucu, mana bisa aku tahan untuk tidak mengecupmu?" Soonyoung dengan kurang ajarnya berkata demikian setelah melakukan pelecehan padanya—Jihoon menganggapnya pelecehan karena dia belum mengijinkannya.

"Siapa suruh menganggapku lucu, _pabbo_." Jihoon kembali menumpukan dagunya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah, kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia 'kan sedang berusaha meghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada si Kwon Soonyoung ini, kenapa dia malah muncul. Soonyoung yang sadar Jihoonnya sedang cemberut segera menarik kursi di samping Jihoon dan mengikuti pose Jihoon.

"Setahuku meja makan itu untuk makan, bukan untuk tempat _galau_." Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jihoon.

Jihoon tetap melakukan kegiatannya—mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti corak mangkuk sup—tidak menghiraukan ocehan Soonyoung. Soonyoung memandangi Jihoon dari samping, lama-lama ia gemas sendiri.

"Jadi, Jihoon. Kau kenapa huh? Diputuskan pacarmu?"

Jihoon melirik Soonyoung sinis, "kau menyebalkan."

"Aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?"

"Pokoknya kau menyebalkan." Jihoon kekeuh dengan posisinya.

Soonyoung merotasi bola matanya, ia gagal paham dengan sikap Jihoon ketika merajuk tiba-tiba seperti ini. Soonyoung kemudian melihat mangkuk sup Jihoon yang sepertinya belum tersentuh.

"Jihoon—"

"Diam Kwon, aku sedang merajuk padamu."

Soonyoung terkekeh geli, "aku tahu, tapi apa dengan kau merajuk padaku kau lupa pada makanan lezat dihadapanmu itu?"

"Tidak nafsu. Karenamu." Soonyoung mendengus lalu mengambil mangkuk itu, menyendokkan isinya dan menyodorkan sendok itu pada Jihoon.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Oh ayolah Jihoon, kau belum makan dari siang 'kan? Aku tidak mau repot mengurusi orang sakit nantinya"

Jihoon bangkit dari posisinya dan bersandar pada badan kursi, "kau berharap aku sakit?"

"Tidak, kau merepotkan saat sakit tahu, makanya jangan sakit. Makan ini, buka mulutmu."

"Tetap tidak mau."

"Kau ini benar-benar." Soonyoung meletakkan sendok itu kembali ke mangkuk dan menatap Jihoon jengkel.

"Apa?" tantang Jihoon sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kumakan ya?"

"Terserah." Soonyoung mengendikkan bahunya lalu menyuapkan sup krim milik Jihoon.

Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai namja yang tidak peka macam Soonyoung sih? Jihoon sibuk mengumpati Soonyoung dalam hati saat ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk bahunya. Jihoon menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan disambut dengan bibir Soonyoung yang menempel pada bibirnya, menyalurkan sup krim dalam mulutnya. Soonyoung mengakhirinya dengan menyesap bibir Jihoon dan menjauhkan kepalanya. Soonyoung tersenyum puas setelah berhasil 'menyuapi' kekasih keras kepalanya ini, sedangkan Jihoon, ia masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Begitu sadar, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Jadi, kau mau makan atau tidak?" Jihoon menggeleng kecil sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Soonyoung menyendokkan sup krim dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon. Jihoon reflek semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baik-baik, aku makan." Soonyoung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menelan sup krim di mulutnya.

"Mau kusuapi?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri." Masih dengan wajahnya yang merona, Jihoon merebut mangkuk sup yang ada di depan Soonyoung.

"Nah begitu dong. Aku 'kan tidak mau kalau pacarku yang imut ini sampai sakit." Soonyoung mengelus surai Jihoon

Jihoon mendegus dan memakan sup krimnya dengan rakus. Masih kesal sekaligus malu.

"Pelan-pelan Jihoon, kau bisa tersedak." Jihoon tidak menghiraukan Soonyoung dan terus menyuapkan sup krim itu dengan kasar. Dan pada suapan yang entah keberapa dia tersedak.

"Nah 'kan. Kubilang apa." Dan Soonyoung dengan bodohnya mengomentari Jihoon yang tersedak.

"A—ir bodoh! uhuk" Jihoon kepayahan memintanya.

"Tidak boleh Jihoon, orang tersedak tidak boleh diberi air, nanti makanannya ke paru-paru!" Soonyoung menepuk punggung Jihoon beberapa kali dan Jihoon berhenti terbatuk.

"Huft" Jihoon bernafas lega. Lalu menoleh kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung meringis, "hehe"

"Ketawamu jelek tahu." Jihoon bangkit dari kursi, berjalan kearah kulkas.

"Ih, Jihoonie, kau tidak mau berterimakasih padaku?"

"Kau pamrih?"

"Ya bukan begitu juga, yasudahlah." Soonyoung merajuk. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dan menenggak minumannya. Jihoon lalu menghampiri Soonyoung yang memunggunginya dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Terimakasih Soonyongie." Jihoon lari ke kamarnya. Soonyoung terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau gila ya, _hyung?"_ tanya Seungkwan yang datang ke dapur setelahnya.

* * *

Satu lagi sifat Soonyoung yang sangat Jihoon benci. Soonyoung itu mesum, sudah begitu dia suka menggoda Jihoon. Dan Jihoon paling kesal jika pipinya memerah akibat godaan Soonyoung.

 _Seventeen mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri MAMA di Hongkong tahun ini. Mereka sampai pada malam hari dan langsung menuju hotel. Seventeen mendapat jatah tiga kamar, dengan pembagian kamar sesuai dengan isi koper mereka yang satu koper untuk dua orang. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Chan dalam satu kamar. Jihoon, Mingyu, Jisoo, dan Hansol satu kamar. Sisanya Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Junhui, dan Minghao satu kamar. Setelah berunding pembagian kamar tersebut mereka segera memasuki kamar masing-masing, entah mereka akan makan atau berbersih diri. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka kedatangan tamu, Mpd_ hyung _. Mereka membuat vidio, kamar Soonyoung membuat vidoe tentang kuliner, kamar Jihoon membuat vidio tentang bongkar membongkar bawaan para member dan kamar Seungcheol membuat vidio tentang_ cover dance _yang dilakukan oleh Seungkwan dan Minghao. Setelah selesai dengan urusan membuat vidio mereka diberitahu untuk segera melakukan gladi bersih di gedung konser._

" _Kau tidak bersama Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung pada Mingyu yang baru saja datang bergabung dengan member lainnya._

" _Tidak, Jihoon_ hyung _sedang marah padaku." Wajah Mingyu menjadi sedih._

"Wae _?"_

"Password _koperku tidak sengaja terganti, dan Jihoon_ hyung _ingin berganti pakaian. Jadi, ya begitu." Jelas Mingyu. Soonyoung menganggukan kepalanya paham._

" _Kalian duluan saja, aku ingin menyusul Jihoon dulu."_

" _Tidak. Kita datang bersama Soonyoung, kau cepatlah jemput Jihoon dan kita berangkat." Perintah Seungcheol._

" _Baik_ hyung _."_

 _Soonyoung sampai di depan kamar Jihoon dan segera memasukkan_ password _kamar Jihoon. Setelah pintu terbuka, Soonyoung masuk dan terkejut dengan pemandangan Jihoon yang sedang_ shirtless _. Soonyoung melongo melihat tubuh kecil dan putih milik kekasihnya ini, ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan menghampiri Jihoon yang akan memakai kaosnya. Saat baru saja kedua tangan dan kepala Jihoon yang masuk, Soonyoung dengan cepat masuk ke dalam kaos tersebut. Jihoon tentu saja sangat terkejut, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Soonyoung tadi. Soonyoung tersenyum manis, dan kemudian mencium bibir Jihoon cukup lama._

" _Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu di_ lobby _, sayang." Ia kemudian keluar dari dalam kaos tersebut. Jihoon dengan cepat menggunakan kaosnya dengan benar dan bergegas menuju pintu. Tidak mau menatap Soonyoung, dan Soonyoung terkekeh melihat sikap_ tsundere _kekasihnya ini. Duh, Soonyoung gemas sekali, rasanya ingin segera meminta restu papa Lee untuk menikahi anaknya yang imut ini._

Jihoon suka heran, bagaimana ya dulu ia bisa-bisanya menerima Soonyoung yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Ditambah setelah pacaran dengannya si Soonyoung itu menjadi semakin mesum dan yaampun jahil sekali. Jihoon sampai pening sendiri menghadapinya.

"Jihoonie sedang apa?"

"Kalau aku berada di studio kau pikir aku sedang apa? Memasak?"

"Ih, _jutek_ sekali sih. Aku membawakanmu makanan nih. Aku tahu kau pasti malas hanya untuk sekedar memesan makanan." Soonyoung duduk di kursi sebelah Jihoon.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kau membawa apa?" Jihoon memutar kursinya menghadap Soonyoung di sampingnya.

"Bento."

"Kemarikan, aku lapar!"

"Mintanya yang baik dong!"

"Yaampun Soonyoung, aku lapar ayolah." Jihoon memasang wajah tersiksa.

" _Aigoo_ , kasihan sekali kekasih mungilku ini. Lapar ya? Sini aku suapi." Jihoon memasang wajah datar, Soonyoug itu menggelikan sekali 'kan?

"Tidak pedas 'kan?" Soonyoung menggeleng. Jihoon menerima suapan Soonyoung dengan senang hati. Soonyoung dengan telaten menyuapi Jihoon. Sementara Jihoon melanjutkan aransemen lagunya.

"Jangan suka telat makan Jihoon. Kau bisa sakit." Nasihat Soonyoung setelah makanan Jihoon habis.

"Iya."

"Ini diminum dulu." Jihoon menerima botol air mineral tersebut dan menenggaknya.

"Jihoon,"

"Hm?"

"Lihat aku."

" _Wae_?" Jihoon menoleh, Soonyoung mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari lalu mengemutnya.

"Ada saus tertinggal." Jihoon merona.

"Baiklah, aku ke ruang latihan dulu ya? Semangat untuk liriknya, sayangku." Soonyoung beranjak dari kursinya dan mencium pucuk kepala Jihoon dilanjutkan dengan usakkan di poninya.

"Sampai Jumpa nanti, _beib_." Kata-kata terakhir Soonyoung sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu studio.

Jihoon terkekeh. Sekarang dia ingat mengapa dulu ia bisa terjatuh dalam pelukan Kwon Soonyoung. Itu karena dulu saat audisi, Soonyoung sudah sangat memukau dengan dancenya yang sungguh luar biasa. Dan setelah mengenalnya, Jihoon kembali jatuh dalam pesona Soonyoung yang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Dia akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali menghibur para member jika sedang kelelahan. Dan yang paling bisa meluluhkan hati Jihoon adalah perhatian Soonyoung padanya, juga _skinship_ yang Soonyoung berikan. Entah kenapa rasanya beda dengan _skinship_ yang member lainnya lakukan padanya, _skinship_ Soonyoung itu membuatnya nyaman.

' _Beruntungnya aku memilikimu, Kwon Soonyoung.'_ Jihoon tersenyum.

_ _KKEUT_ _

n/1 : Hae, lama ngga ketemu ya? Hehe. Bawa soonhoon lagi, ngga papa kan? Entah kenapa pengen aja buat soonhoon. Dan yaampun ini kok mesum ya? Duh otakku yaampun

n/2 : SEVENTEEN 1ST WIN! OMG OMG OMG, AKU BANGGA BANGET SAMA MEREKA DUH. Mana jihun nangisnya lucu banget, jadi pengen pelukk /slap/

Juga sunyoung dengan ekspresi nangisnya yang uwah, aku ngakak liatnya. Boo juga, wkwk ((maafkan aku, sayang-sayangku /ketjup/))

n/3 : Aku mau coba buat fantasy, tapi bingung ((banget)) ada saran?

n/3 : Dan tolong dong buat yang baca jangan jadi sider ya? Situ orang kan? /lol/

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca + review, perlu ditulis ngga? Biar ngerasa spesial gitu? Wkwk

n/4 : Aku mau curhat, masa selera humorku sekarang rendah bgt. Sungguh receh. Who's with me?

n/5 : Maaf buat kekurangannya yang bikin kalian ilfeel waktu baca, mwah.

Review, oke?

050616


End file.
